


Small Hours (The Off to a Caffeinated Start Remix)

by Mortifer_jpg (Mere_Mortifer)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Digital Art, Double Drabble, Gen, Iron Man 1, Missing Scene, Remix, Remix Revival 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Mortifer/pseuds/Mortifer_jpg
Summary: “Sleep? Jar, I just had another stroke of genius.” Tony plops the newfound straw directly in the coffee pot, forgoing a smaller cup. “You see that? Much more efficient.”Art with accompanying double drabble, for the Remix Revival 2020
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Small Hours (The Off to a Caffeinated Start Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Off to a Caffeinated Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231642) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily). 



> I was going through you art posts and found your drawing of a sleep deprived Tony. I knew immediately I wanted to redraw that scene, and then I decided I might as well try my hand at drabbles while I'm at it. I hope you like it!

Tony rummages through kitchen cabinets he’s never bothered to open before. The coffee maker—limited edition, thanks to Tony's tinkering—mumbles in the background. 

“Where the fuck—”

“Sir.”

“—there must be at least one, right? I live in a mansion, one would think—”

“ _Sir_.”

Tony lets out a victorious _ah!_ when he finds it—it’s even reusable, save the dolphins! Or was it the turtles?

J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn't programmed to sigh, but the AI still makes a valiant effort at it. “Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? Wouldn’t you rather just go to sleep?”

“Sleep? Jar, I _just_ had _another_ stroke of genius.” Tony plops the newfound straw directly in the coffee pot, forgoing a smaller cup. “You see that? Much more efficient.”

J.A.R.V.I.S.’ silence sounds both disappointed and judgy, two key human emotions he’s acquired all by himself—Tony’s proud.

“Is the next step introducing caffeine to your system directly through IV?”

Tony hums. “ _Or,_ I could just start doing cocaine again.”

“Miss Potts would disapprove.”

“Then I guess I’ll stick to legal addictions only,” Tony says, and loudly sucks a mouthful of coffee through the straw.


End file.
